


Accidental Cut and Lingering Lips

by lafddiaz



Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafddiaz/pseuds/lafddiaz
Summary: In which Buck gets hurt and can't fool Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753372
Comments: 5
Kudos: 288





	Accidental Cut and Lingering Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

_Shit_ , it hurt. It hurt more than he expected. He’d been crushed by a ladder truck, and yet that small knife cute was putting him in so much pain. But the rational side of him just kept on reminding him he’d survive that. Just had to bandage it, and he’d be good to go.

So Buck did that, making sure his sleeve was rolled down enough so no one would ask about what happened. It was a foolproof plan, really.

Except he hadn’t expected to work hard enough for it to bleed. And worse even, to _bleed through the bandage_.

Buck hadn’t realized some blood was sliding down his forearm until Eddie frowned. And when he finally did, he tried to wipe it away, but he knew the other man had seen.

“Are you okay?” Eddie said as he leaned forward. They were still in the truck, on their way back to the firehouse, and Buck could feel Bobby turn his head to glance in their direction.

“‘Course I am.” Buck waved it off, hoping he wouldn’t push it. And he didn’t.

At least not until they got back to the firehouse, and Eddie pulled him aside without a warning. And he didn’t say a word as he rolled up Buck’s sleeve, frown increasing when he saw the blood-soaked bandage. 

“It’s nothing.” Buck insisted, trying to pry his arm away, but his friend’s grip only tightened.

“What happened?” Eddie asked, not even looking up to meet Buck’s gaze. Instead, his fingers moved to the bandage, slowly unwrapping it.

By this point, Buck knew it was futile to try and get Eddie to move past it, so he sighed. “Just cut myself doing the dishes. I’m _fine_.” Except he wasn’t, and they both knew it.

The serious frown on Eddie’s face didn’t leave as he inspected the cut. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” And the way he looked up at Buck meant: I’m getting a few things, _don’t move_.

So Buck didn’t move. Well, he did, but only to sit on a bench. 

His eyes followed Eddie as he came back, neither of them saying anything as the older man started to clean the wound. What else was there to say? 

“How did that even happen, Buck? While doing the dishes?” Eddie finally spoke, a tiny hint of exasperation in his voice. Still, he stayed focused on the task at hand.

“I don’t know, it slipped.” Buck shrugged, giving a small wince as he felt a sharp pain around the wounded area.

“Don’t move.” Eddie said with a small sigh. And he refrained from saying anything else in Spanish, because whatever he was going to say, he wanted Buck to understand it. “Clutz.” He said, the joke falling flat. And before Buck could say anything, he opened his mouth again. “You gotta be more careful, alright?”

Buck stared at Eddie for a moment, before he suddenly couldn’t feel the other’s fingers on his arm. And a quick glance confirmed him Eddie had pulled his hands away, now that the wound was neatly bandaged and cleaned. 

“Thanks.” Buck let out, rolling his sleeve down to cover up the bandage, except he wasn’t fast enough.

Eddie had already moved, working his way until both of Buck’s sleeves were completely unrolled. “Just… be careful, okay?” He added as he stood up.

“Yeah, I-” _will_. Except the last word didn’t come out. Instead, he was frozen in place as he felt Eddie’s lips pressed against his temple. And he certainly wasn’t the only one that was surprised; Eddie seemingly startled by his own action. 

They stayed like that for a brief moment until Eddie finally straightened up. Opened his mouth to say something, but waved it off, hurriedly turning to head back to the others.

And Buck wasn’t sure, but he could swear he saw a slight hint of red on the other’s cheeks. And that thought brought some heat to his own face. He took a moment to compose himself until he finally joined the others.

And even if he tried to pretend like nothing happened, he could’ve sworn everyone knew the truth.


End file.
